


Lila's Series of Bad Ends

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Gets Broken, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a series of short one or two-shot stories about Lila Rossi being exposed, shamed, degraded, and always sexually broken.Recommendations and requests welcome.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi/karma, Lila/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Lila's Series of Bad Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm the author of the two "Lila Degradation" works that were posted a while back, including [Lila Rossi being turned into a human toilet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248566), and the second, more extreme work, featuring [Lila Rossi being turned into a bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421054)
> 
> I thought that I would just create a "story" that serves as a dumping ground for similar short works of all sorts. 
> 
> Any kind of kink or depravity may appear in any given chapter, so look for the chapter notes to know what you're in for, and who's going to be degrading Lila this time. 
> 
> Warnings: rape fantasy, description of rape porn.

There was a time when Lila used to adore the appearance of an akuma. She would wait, breathless, for the sound of an akuma alert, and then plop down in front of her television to watch the assault unfold, praying that this time Hawkmoth would get lucky. This time, she could see Ladybug die, just like she did in Lila's dreams and fantasies each night.

The thought of her suffering, bleeding out slowly, or having her life snuffed out in a single moment was just too sweet, and each blow – each near miss on the television as thousands cheered for Ladybug and her disgusting dope of a partner to save them – had Lila begging for the akuma to land a killing blow. The thrill! The hope! They were just so satisfying.

She loved it.

Then, it got even better.

When a lucky akuma wielding a broadsword had clipped Ladybug's shoulder, in the few moments before the video feed was cut by the newscasters, and her blood had sprayed out in an arc while the heroine howled and grimaced, Lila felt the most sensuous lightning arc from her belly to the crux of her legs. A moan poured out of her mouth, and she couldn't stop it. Didn't want to because it was just _too good_. Wetness pooled gloriously between her legs, and she couldn't scramble to her bedroom quickly enough and fuck herself into the most mind-blowing, sweaty, and exhilarating orgasm of her life.

That was when the fantasies started. She discovered snuff porn. All of it was fake, but she could imagine, and keep looking for the worst kinds of things imaginable – the most disgusting, depraved, and illegal indignities inflicted on actresses as she hunted down girls with Asian features so that she could imagine that they were Ladybug.

Then she found the actual Ladybug-cosplay smut.

There was so much ... disgusting porn about pissing or rape or even... other things that were _so_ much worse, all of which featured that fucking _bitch_ being broken. It was the greatest thing that Lila had ever seen and it became an obsession – fingering herself to the sights of Ladybug being broken, being betrayed, raped, raped by... things that weren't men, akumas, her partner, Hawkmoth cosplayers – anything!

But she got too brazen with it.

One day, just by happenstance, bad luck, or act of god, who knew, _he_ vaulted past her open window as she fucked herself on her bed with a thin, curved dildo while watching a busty Asian in a Ladybug mask being gang-raped by a half-dozen fat, sweaty, disgusting "mind-controlled" civilians.

For a moment, Chat Noir caught her eye while he arced by, face creasing with disgust from the half-second sight of her, sending Lila into a scramble to pull on her panties, but before she even had the chance to do that, let alone reach her laptop, he was back, narrow and flaming-furious green eyes pinning her in place. She was stuck there for just a moment, panties half up her thighs, and time dragged on and on until the “Ladybug” from her laptop cried out, begging for her rapists to keep fucking her because she was just a stupid whore.  
  
Clutching the ledge of her windowsill, Chat sneered and then directed his baton towards her computer, extending it with a quick flick of his wrist to impale the screen, shattering the image of _Ladybug_ being mentally shattered in a flurry of sparks.

The wail of sirens grew slightly louder, drawing the hero away for a second, but before he shot off to investigate with one final curse that came out as little more than a feral hiss, she saw it.

That little twitching bulge that was growing so delightfully large.

With that sight firmly in mind, Lila lay back to finish herself, all to the thought of Chat Noir between her legs, ignoring his former partner as she begged him to save her from exactly the same kind of scene that Lila had just been enjoying.

Mm. She could break him, couldn't she? Twist him up and make him hers.  
  
Oh, yes. Yes she could.

As she suspected, her laptop was fully restored by Ladybug's miraculous cure, as anything that either an akuma or Chat Noir damaged was after a battle.

Lila had no idea how much she would come to regret the extent of Ladybug's miraculous cure.

There was a time that Lila adored the appearance of an akuma, but that time ended when Chat Noir, by chance or act of God, learned about her secret fantasies of breaking Ladybug.

Because Chat Noir was likewise _very_ familiar with the limits of the miraculous cure.  
  
And he intended to make use of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> When the motivation strikes, I'll be writing up part two of this one, as Chat tests the limits of the miraculous cure's ability to restore... broken things. 
> 
> If you have recommendations for situations, characters, interactions that you'd like to see or anything at all, or if you want to hate on this work (Lila Anon, please comment! I want to know that you're reading these horror stories!), please share in the comments. 
> 
> I can't make any promises about the quality of these stories, or the rate of posting, as I'm really just throwing them together, as with those first two linked in the beginning notes, and they're not being betaed. I also have to be in the right mood to write something "sick." 
> 
> Hard no on anything that really hurts any of the, uh, human characters in the story (i.e. anyone other than Lila) but I'll consider most kinks, characters, ships, and scenarios, including AUs if that's your thing.


End file.
